(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Captured color images show various types of scenes, such as scenes including persons, goods, and food, and there are many known image processing techniques for processing such images. Typical users adjust image quality by using such image processing techniques. In the field of desk top publishing (DTP), for example, designers perform retouching to adjust image quality.
Some of the image processing apparatuses for adjusting image quality have a large number of types of graphical user interface (GUI) components to achieve usability. For example, a screen for setting various adjustment items is presented to a user, and the user by himself/herself sets the adjustment items. To obtain desired image quality in such an apparatus, the user needs to know certain techniques and have technical knowledge in order to make any necessary adjustments.
In another exemplary image processing apparatus, a processing mode is selected from processing modes, and adjustment is performed in accordance with the setting corresponding to the selected processing mode. In this case, a user selects any one of the processing modes. The user determines what type of processing is to be performed in each processing mode or what type of result is to be obtained from the processing in each processing mode, from the names or the like of the processing modes.
People use words to express their intentions. Needless to say, when a user selects a processing mode, it is also required that the user's intention match the term attached to the processing mode.